Gaming is implemented by many types of gaming systems providing many different types of games. These include traditional type casino games, such as roulette, Keno, Bingo and many others, all of which may nowadays be implemented in electronic form.
It is known to provide a gaming system which includes a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device.
Many gaming systems rely on the generation of random numbers to control the gaming systems and, in many cases, to determine the game outcome. Random numbers are commonly generated by Random Number Generators (RNGs) which may be hardware or software based. RNGs may become predictable after the generation of a large number of random numbers, or even immediately if a starting number, i.e. the seed, is predictable. Further, different game applications and different technical and/or legal circumstances may require different properties of an RNG for a particular gaming system.
Server based gaming systems are known which are arranged to control many client based games. In such server based gaming systems there is generally a need for large amounts of random numbers. Random numbers may typically be generated centrally for a game application server that serves a large number of client gaming machines.